gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Shayde
House Shayde of Blightburn is a relatively small and rarely-seen vassal house of the North that holds fealty to House Stark. While limited in number, they are a respected house nonetheless - if a little shunned by more superstitious Northerners due to the Shaydes' reclusive and grim reputation even among those of the region. Their seat is a castle named Blightburn, a fortress to the eastern part of the region nearby to their only vassal house, House Gould. The Shaydes' reputation stems from their surprising efficiency in complete darkness, often utilising this during warfare and have been known to slaughter enemy camps in the dead of night with no torches or even the slightest hint of their presence until it is too late. Some smallfolk often attribute this to the Shaydes possessing demonic powers and feed on the blood of those they have slain. There has been no evidence of this, but the Shaydes themselves do like to indulge in this for intimidation tactics. This proficiency is summed up in their official motto: "We Own the Night." A common saying around the Shaydes is to 'hide your throats'. The Shaydes are stalwart in their support of House Stark and have been for years, since it was the Starks that elevated their family to nobility. History Background House Shaydes formal beginnings were around the unification of the North under House Stark when William the Pale, also known as 'the Pale King', and his family saved King Rodrik Stark from an ambush of pirates who were ready to raid the King of the North's camp in the night but were slaughtered and their blood-drained corpses were thrown to the feet of Rodrik Stark as a show of fealty to his House. King Rodrik praised William the Pale's deeds and appointed his family, House Shayde, as allies to House Stark and gave them the means to build their own ancestral seat at the furthest east point of the North, which became Blightburn. This did cause some controversy with the other houses as some bannermen were deeply disturbed by the grotesque conditions the pirates' bodies were in when presented to their king. As such, rumours of the Shaydes being otherworldly creatures or demons spread fast but the Starks never once entertained these ideas and noted the Shaydes' loyalty when called to arms. While grim and strange, the Shaydes' fealty never once came into question. Relationships Members * Lord Domeric Shayde, the head of House Shayde and Lord of Blightburn ** Lord Addam Shayde, firstborn son of Domeric and heir to Blightburn ** Lord Sammith Shayde, Domeric's younger brother ** Lady Jorelle Shayde, his daughter ** Lord Tylan Shayde, his second-born son ** Lady {Denyse Shayde}, his wife, died in childbirth to Tylan Household and retainers * Ser Mors Gould, castellan and master-at-arms to House Shayde * Maester Jarson, Blightburn's maester * Ser Howland Gould, a knight in service to House Shayde, Mors Gould's son * Faye, servant girl to House Shayde * Jaremy, stable-boy in service to House Shayde, secret lover to Tylan Shayde Ancestors * William Shayde (William the Pale/The Pale King) Image gallery Family tree Category:House Shayde Category:Houses from the North Category:Noble houses Category:Fanon houses Category:Shachath